October and April (Song-fic)
by PetronilaChan
Summary: Distantes, diferentes, tan solo compartiendo un triste y trágico amor. Mi primer Song-fic, mi primer SasuSaku, espero les guste.


Hola a todos quienes le dan una oportunidad a este pequeño escrito, aclaro que ni la serie de Naruto me pertenece y mucho menos esta hermosa canción, me gusta tanto, no me imaginaba que se me ocurrirá emplearla en un escrito con esta linda pareja. Sin mas que decir, disfruten.

* * *

October and April

(The Rasmus ft Anette Olzon)

Sasuke:

 _Ella era como el cielo de Abril,_

 _el amanecer en sus ojos,_

 _hija de luz,_

 _Estrella brillante,_

Él lo supo desde el primer día que la vio, cuando apenas eran unos niños, esos ojos verdes brillantes llenos de inocencia y bondad, siempre regalándole sonrisas, intentando contagiarlo de su felicidad.

 _Fuego en su corazón,_ _  
_ _el día más brillante,_ _  
_ _derritiendo el hielo,_ _  
_ _abriéndose camino a través del frío._

Ahora se había vuelto su compañera en el equipo 7, donde la vio florecer con fervor, llena siempre de perseverancia, pasando difíciles pruebas una y otra vez, pero al final del día, ella aun brillaba, como si había sido bañada por un polvo dorado, a pesar de huir de esa calidez, muchas veces lograba alcanzarlo, Sakura ahuyentaba los fantasmas que se acumulaban en torno a Sasuke porque ellos era como.

 _Octubre y abril._

 _Sakura:_

 _Él era como el cielo helado,_ _  
_ _en una noche de Octubre,_ _  
_ _la nube más oscura,_ _  
_ _en la tormenta,_ _  
_ _lloviendo desde su corazón,_

Siempre tan solo, sumergido en el silencio, cada vez más triste, por esto sentía la necesidad de animarlo, sin importar sus rechazos, luchando contra su frialdad, queriendo develar cada uno de sus misterios, porque sabía que en el fondo él era quien más lo necesitaba; su pasado le representaba una carga, si tan solo pudiera compartirla, entonces sus ojos azabaches podrían brillar.

 _La luna más fría,_ _  
_ _el azul más profundo,_ _  
_ _derribando la primavera._

Pero su ambición lo domino, y lo llevo lejos, ahora solo lo acompañaban sus pensamientos más obscuros, los sentimientos más negativos, ya no había luz que pudiera abrigarlo, su misma crueldad le causaba tristeza, y en silencio a través de un suspiro anhelaba verla otra vez, porque uno no podía existir sin el otro, ambos era como:

 _Octubre y abril_

 _Como el odio y el amor,_ _  
_ _mundos separados,_

 _este amor fatal fue como veneno desde el principio,_ _  
_ _Como la luz y la oscuridad,_ _  
_ _mundos separados,_ _  
_ _este amor fatal fue como veneno desde el principio._

Con caminos totalmente diferentes, construyendo destinos que no podían unirse nunca, sufriendo en silencio por un amor que no podía consumarse, porque la vida era cruel y ambos debían luchar contra ella, a pesar de saber que no podían estar juntos, continuaron amándose en la distancia, el recordándola en cada flor que veía y ella sintiéndolo bajo la fría lluvia.

Sasuke:

 _Éramos como armas cargadas,_ _  
_ _sacrificando nuestras vidas._

Encuentros casuales que los alejaba más, el abril ofreciendo amor y octubre sembrando odio; _  
_¿Era así como terminaría todo? Estancados en un bucle temporal, estirando sus manos sin que estas llegaran a tocarse, porque habían 2 dimensiones de distancia entre ellos.

Sakura:

 _Éramos como amor deshecho,_ _  
_ _anhelando entrelazarnos._

Cuando el cumplió su deseo, se estrelló contra el concreto y mirando el cielo nublado anhelo la primavera, que lo sumergiera en un sueño tan profundo que ya no pudiera sentir el dolor ¿Dónde estás mi flor de cerezo? Embriágame con tu dulzura, sin saber que ella sufría por no poder alcanzar el lejano invierno.

Roce fatal,  
Emocionante final,  
El amor estaba obligado a matar,

 _Octubre y Abril_

Juntos al fin en el ardor de la guerra; con la esperanza de triunfar para al fin estar juntos y luego de largos días de obscuridad el cielo se despejo dejando ver el sol, quien los ilumino como una bendición; pero a pesar de la pequeña alegría, ambos sabían, que el octubre y el abril, nunca podrían estar juntos porque eran:

 _Como el odio y el amor,_

 _mundos separados,_

 _este amor fatal fue como veneno desde el principio,_

 _Como la luz y la oscuridad,_

 _mundos separados,_

 _este amor fatal fue como veneno desde el principio._

Sin tocarse, sin hablarse, sin poder mirarse, totalmente distantes; pero sus corazones formaron uno solo, un regalo para ambos, que representaba lo mejor de cada uno, brillante como un día de primavera, pero sutil como un día nublado. Como:

 _Odio y el amor,_

 _mundos separados,_

 _este amor fatal fue como veneno desde el principio,_

 _Como la luz y la oscuridad,_

 _mundos separados,_

 _este amor fatal fue como veneno desde el principio._

 _Octubre y Abril_

 _Octubre y Abril_

 _Octubre y Abril..._

* * *

 _Espero les gustara este pequeño pedacito de mi corazon, algo mas que quería preguntarles, es la primera vez que escribo un song-fic y he leído muchas maneras de escribirlos, algunos dicen que es un error colocar fragmentos de la canción tal como yo lo hice, mientras otros opinan que esta bien hacerlo, yo soy una novata, así que me gustaría saber su opinión al respecto._

 _Acá_ _les dejo el link de mi fic sobre Gaara, una historia llena de misterios, política, engaños, drama y mucho amor. Nos leemos luego, les dejo muchos abrazos._

s/12700531/1/El-arte-de-la-guerra


End file.
